


It's Over, Isn't It

by A_Zap



Series: Missing Moments [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran is the best, Crying, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, LET THEM MOURN, Season 1 Episode 11 "Crystal Venom"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Zap/pseuds/A_Zap
Summary: Everything was fine. The AI had been destroyed, the Paladins were safe, and they were all alive. But Allura still finds herself staring down at the broken AI matrix. And finally, the dam breaks.





	It's Over, Isn't It

The castle was safe once more. They'd managed to evade destruction, brought unknowingly by her own hands. The Paladins had given her sympathetic glances and gone to rest for the night. They all needed it after the day they had had.

Everything was fine. They were fine. She was fine.

And yet she still found herself back here.

Allura gazed down at the broken remains of her father's memory matrix.

She reminded herself that this had been necessary. The codes of his memory had become too corrupt to function as they had been. They had taken over the ship, nearly killed the Paladins multiple times, and manipulated her. She had had to destroy it. She had had to -

Allura had destroyed the last remnant of her father.

The tears welled up once more to her surprise. Allura tried to brush them away quickly. Hadn't she shed enough tears today?

But they wouldn't stop.

Allura fell to her knees and wept, tears falling hard and fast, her entire body shuddering with the force of her sobs.

She had lost so much. She had awoken and found everything gone. Her father, her planet, her people. But at the very least she had had the AI of her father. It wasn't quite the same but she had been able to talk to him, get advice, and reminisce about the better times with it. It hadn't been much but it had been something.

Now, not even that remained.

And despite the necessity of it, she had ended it with her own hands.

Allura couldn't even begin to describe the pain she felt in her heart. It burned like a fiery coal in the very center and radiated outward, filling her to the brim.

Her cries were so loud that she didn't even register the swish of the door opening.

She did notice when a pair of arms, warm and familiar and there, wrapped around her and gently pulled her close.

"Oh, Allura…" Coran sighed as he held her tightly. "It'll be alright."

Coran.

Coran has always been there for her. Picking her up when she fell down, training her to defend herself, teaching her lessons of life and the ways of diplomacy. Her father's most trusted advisor and friend.

Coran has always been the one to be there for her when her father could not. And just like always, he was here now.

Allura turned to return the embrace, clutching him close.

She may have lost everything, but at least she had him.

She didn't know how long they remained there on the floor. Coran soothingly carded his fingers in her hair, occasionally giving soft reassurances as she cried into his chest. However, she didn't miss the few drops of water that hit the top of her head.

She was somewhat glad that she was not alone in needing this comfort.

Eventually, Allura managed to catch her breath enough to speak. "Coran," she would have winced at how croaky her voice was if she didn't feel so wrung out, "it's over, isn't it? He's - he's gone."

"Yes." Coran's voice was just as tight with emotion. He held her just a bit more tightly.

"It's all - it's all gone. Altea - Father - I can't - " She couldn't explain it. She simply didn't have the words for it.

But Coran, wonderful, understanding Coran, somehow knew exactly what she meant. "Let it all out, Allura." He rubbed her back slowly. "Let it out. You'll feel better when you do."

It was at that moment that Allura realized that she was crying for more than her father. There had been so little time and so much to do that she had barely allowed herself to think about what had happened to her home, much less mourn over it. She hadn't wanted to even contemplate that she could never go home, but now…

Coran always had known best when it came to things like this.

So she cried. Allura cried and cried over her father, her home, her people. She cried for the people who had suffered these past 10,000 decaphoebs due to Zarkon.

She knew that Coran was crying too. He had lost everything else as well.

Except for each other.

So they cried, clutching each other close, the last Alteans in the universe.

They finally mourned so tomorrow they could stand up and fight once more.

Allura would not let herself lose anything else. Not Coran, not the Paladins, not this fight.

But for now, she cried over her previous losses in the arms of the last member of her family.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: LET ALLURA AND CORAN MOURN! Seriously, these two lost literally everything and there has been very little since the first season that let them vent these feelings. Coran talked a bit about the loss with Lance and Allura cried when she had to destroy the Alfor AI. You really expect me to be a good as they have been without ever mourning their losses. I figure the AI's destruction would have been the final straw as it was almost like having Alfor alive still. But once he was gone... that just leaves the Lions, Castle, and Allura and Coran left. Since at this point, there were no signs of other Alteans being alive (I think I spotted someone with the markings in one of the shots of the rebel forces, which is a bit more positive than Haggar's survival).
> 
> But seriously, they had to have mourned at some point, and they should have been allowed to have that, trying to stay strong or upbeat for the Paladins regardless.


End file.
